The present invention relates to a base frame for an offshore platform and to a method for installing a base frame for an offshore platform.
Offshore platforms are artificial floors in the sea, which mostly serve for housing technical equipment and quarters for the crew. The present invention relates in particular to offshore platforms for collecting electrical energy by offshore wind energy turbines and the transportation thereof to a land station in the rectified or the not rectified condition. Such offshore platforms are also called transformer platforms. The present invention can also be applied to other offshore-related topics.
Offshore platforms with a base frame consisting of a steel tube frame are already known. The steel tube frame is hauled to the set-up location on a barge with the aid of a tugboat. There, it is let down to the sea floor by means of floating cranes. Further, piles are set into corresponding bearings of the base frame and driven into the sea floor by means of floating cranes. The piles are grouted with the base frame.
Further, a topside of a platform is transported to the set-up location on a barge, and legs are set into corresponding bearings of the topside of the platform by means of floating cranes. In close vicinity to the sea floor, the legs are set into the upper openings of the piles with their lower ends, and grouted with them. The works under water must be done by means of diving robots or be performed and controlled by divers.
It is also already known to use self-floating platform topsides which are hauled to the set-up location with the legs being already set in. There, the legs will be connected to the piles in the above-described manner.
The installation of the known offshore platforms is expensive.